


Upon a Midnight Not So Clear

by rainpuddle13



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: Children, F/M, Holidays, Married Couple, New Year's Eve, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddle13/pseuds/rainpuddle13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve in the Pattinson household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon a Midnight Not So Clear

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also have no claims on Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, or anyone associated with them. This story is a work of fiction.

"When did we become such fuddy duddies, Kris?"

She looked up from tossing the angel hair pasta with her special tomato basil sauce to see her husband sitting at the kitchen table trying to occupy their hungry toddler with a game on his old Kindle. The kitchen television was tuned to the evening news broadcast where the news reader was going on about New Year's celebrations in the time zones far ahead of London.

Smiling at the familiar nudge in her distended lower abdomen when she bent to reach the cheese grater, she answered, "Oh, I dunno, about the time you started knocking me up on a regular basis."

"Oh, yeah!" he said with a laugh. "I keep forgetting about that."

Kristen snorted. "Easy for you to forget since I'm the one lugging around this huge belly!"

At thirty-three weeks along she was still feeling pretty good most of the time, but she could feel the bone aching tiredness that came along with late-term pregnancy starting to creep in around the edges. Her back was beginning to give her fits and she'd settled into a waddle instead of walking. There was no more hiding the low round bump, the growing baby having nowhere else to go but outward in her slender frame.

"You know I'd carry the baby for you if I could."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear you," she scoffed as she placed the platter of spaghetti on the table next to the salad and taking her seat. "You couldn't handle the pain."

He pulled the game away from a protesting Jack and settled him in the highchair quickly. "Sure I could if I had enough good drugs."

"Please, you're such a pussy, Pattison," Kristen admonished, turning her attention to her baby boy who immediately lit up at the sight of spaghetti being placed before him. "I know, sweetpea, muma knows what you like."

Everyone had thought she'd taken leave of her senses when she announced she was going to try to go drug-free when she gave birth to her first child a year and a half ago. Kristen stood her ground though, doing everything the midwife had suggested from pregnancy yoga and working out until the very end to taking classes on different birth techniques. Jack was born with a minimum of fuss in just under five hours. She just hoped take two went as smoothly.

"Be that as it may," her husband said stiffly, getting his back up a bit, "I'd still do it for you if I could."

"Awwah, baby." She leaned over to press a kiss to his scruffy cheek, trying to soothe his ruffled feathers. "I know you would and I love you for it."

"You better." A smile twitched at the corners of his lips, reaching over automatically to splay one large hand over her bump. He was rewarded with a very firm kick from the baby within, his blue eyes locking with her green ones.

"You know that I do," she uttered a little breathlessly.

He flashed her favorite smile, the naughty little one that even after all this time still made her heart skip a beat. "Yeah, I do."

Unable to help herself any longer, she leaned up to brush a soft kiss to his lips, giggling a bit at the excited little trill up her spine when he deepened it into something a bit more. It never ceased to amaze her how stupid in love she was with him still after six years of marriage and 1.75 sprogs.

Their son's manic giggles as he dove gleefully into his dinner broke the spell between them.

"Later, kitten," her handsome husband promised.

Kristen sat back in her chair to look at her pasta covered tow-headed little angel, smiling. "Oh, Jack Jack, what are we going to do with you?"

The little boy grabbed up a fistful of sauce and noodles to wave at her. "'getti!"

"I know, baby, you love spaghetti." She had to fight the urge to wipe his adorable little face because it would only encourage him to create even bigger mess than he already had.

"It's patently unfair," Rob said, nodding to the bubbly blonde reporting on the evening's happenings from the Millennium Bridge on the telly. "Our parents are going out tonight."

"I think it's cute your parents are going out on a double date with my parents for New Year's."

He forked up a bit of the Italian salad on his plate. "I know, but it should be us."

"I'll tell you what," she said with a grin, nudging his knee under the table. "Next year we'll dump the bebes on some unsuspecting set of grandparents and we'll jet off to someplace ridiculous like Bora Bora to frolic on the beach."

"You want to go to Bora Bora?" He cocked his head to look at her, confusion etched on his face.

"Sure. I could totally be down with lounging around some swanky private bungalow on a tropical island wearing a bikini all day instead of freezing my arse off in damp London." She couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up. "That is if you've not got me preggers again."

"We're taking a break from that after this one," Rob said quickly. He'd taken a lot of ribbing from his mates because out of the entire group, they were the only couple so far to be repeat offenders in the baby department. "If you want to do this Bora Bora thing, I suppose we could do that. It just won't be the same."

She put down her fork down to reach over and take his hand. "I know, baby."

She understood his frustration because this was the third year in a row they've stayed in on the biggest party holiday of the year. They were accustomed to going on a four day long bender with their closest mates until sprogs started crashing the party. She missed their annual pilgrimage to the Isle of Wight.

"You should go down to the pub with Tom tonight, have a little fun before we have two monsters in the house in a few weeks," she suggested, the brilliant idea of sending him out with his mates just coming to her. "Maggie can come stay with me."

Tom's cute little Irish wife and her best mate was in the same predicament as she was, only Maggie was due with her first baby six weeks after her.

"I dunno," he said with a pout.

"Go on, it'll be fun. Ring the lads, see if they want to go with you. Make it a boys' night out."

Kristen could see the turmoil behind his eyes as he mulled over the idea of going out. He was torn and she knew it and she hated putting him in that position, but she really did want him to go out. Having fun didn't end with marriage and children, or at least that was what she tried to practice.

"Only if you're sure…" he hedged like he was trying to feel her out just to be certain he wouldn't come home to a miffed wife later on.

"I wouldn't've suggested it if I really didn't want you to go," she answered with a smile, reaching over to take his hand to squeeze lightly. "Really. Go, have a few pints, listen to some good music."

"What about Jack?" he asked, obviously fishing for an excuse not to go out.

She couldn't help but giggle at her husband's adorableness. "He'll have his bath, play a bit, then go to bed like he always does."

He looked at her, brows furrowing with concern. "What'll you and Maggie do?"

"Don't worry about us," Kristen laughed. "We've still got a huge tin of Quality Street leftover from Christmas and I know there is a bottle of sparking apple juice in the fridge, the rest of the evening will sort itself. We'll probably be asleep in the lounge long before midnight."

Rob's eyes widened as he gasped, horrified. "If I go out and you stay home, who will I kiss too ring in the New Year?"

"Uhmmm…" She floundered, unable to come up with an answer that would not get him killed. "Tom maybe?"

"Well, then that settles it, I'm not going out." He reached over to help himself to more pasta.

"Why not?"

He carefully twirled the long round ribbons of pasta on his fork before answering, "There's no way in bloody hell I'm ever kissing Tom Sturridge at the stroke of midnight again."


End file.
